A Guide to Monster Bombs
Definition A bomb is a large number of one single type of monster flung in the same place at the same time. 10M putty rage and Champions are sometimes added too. Usage Bombs are usually used against badly designed and/or low-level yards, as good yards will normally at least require Zafreeti to destroy. The housings of outposts are sometimes used in a bomb, if any. 10M Putty rage allows the monsters to go deep into the base before being vulernable to attacks, and champs can provide some more damage and buff the monsters after the 10M rage had wore off. Bombs usually require little skill, with the exception being the Bolt bomb, which requires a lot of skill in dropping putty. Types of bombs All bombs can be good or bad, depending on the monster used and whether they have 10M Putty Rage active. 'Pokey Bomb ' The Pokey Bomb is the most popular bomb players use. It is very Goo efficient, while posing a threat to a weak yard. *Without Putty Rage Pokey Bombs are very strong even without Putty Rage. It can destroy anything in literally seconds. However, one Booby Trap, and your fun is over. Any splash damage tower can really tear apart your bomb. And Bandito and Wormzer has never heard of a Pokey Bomb that got past them. *With Putty Rage The nerf of the 10M Putty Rage hurt this monster bomb a lot. It can no longer withstand more than 1 Booby Trap. It is best not to waste your resources using Putty Rage on your Pokey Bomb. 'Octo-ooze Bomb' The Octo-ooze Bomb is very underwhelming. It seems like it could take a lot of damage, but a Railgun Tower laughs at them. Plus, the damage Octo-ooze deals out is bad. *Without Putty Rage Don't do this. They are super weak without Putty Rage. *With Putty Rage This monster bomb starts to look a bit better with Putty Rage. But, it still does not do a lot of damage, and the Railgun Tower still beats it up. 'Bolt Bomb' The Bolt Bomb is not too great, especially without Putty Rage. *Without Putty Rage No. Even a Cannon Tower could kill them all. Besides, they probably won't take down a single building. *With Putty Rage They might loot a bit more than usual, but it is still not worth your resources to fling Putty on them. 'Fink Bomb' The Fink Bomb is a glass cannon. With even less health than the small Pokey, a direct hit by a Cannon Tower will destroy the Fink. However, the Fink Bomb can do nearly 24x more damage than a Pokey Bomb. *Without Putty Rage Even with massive damage output, a Cannon Tower will kill them all, rendering them useless. *With Putty Rage Fink might be able to do a good amount of damage, but the Putty Rage will not be enough to help Fink survive for long. 'Eye-ra Bomb' The Eye-ra Bomb is used to mess up the pathing in an enemy player's base. It can also damage nearby buildings, if you are lucky enough. But this bomb is susceptible to Eye-ra Bait. The Valgos Bomb is much better than this bomb. *Without Putty Rage Eye-ra can put a serious dent in your enemy's pathing...if they don't have Eye-ra Bait. *With Putty Rage You would only do this if you were really desperate to destroy Blocks. Which is not likely. 'Ichi Bomb' The Ichi Bomb is very uncommon, but it is quite strong in the middle stages of the game, not to mention that they are more cost efficient. *Without Putty Rage An Ichi Bomb should be sent in group of about 10-20, since they deal a good amount of damage, but are slightly susceptible to splash damage. *With Putty Rage Ichi gets really tough with Putty Rage. It can probably do more damage than a Crabatron Bomb. 'Bandito Bomb' The Bandito Bomb is one of the popular bombs to use. Bandito have well-rounded stats, allowing them to get through certain defenses without a big problem. With their splash damage, Bandito Bombs are almost always used for destroying the monsters in the defender's Monster Bunkers. *Without Putty Rage You can do this, but the power of this bomb will start to fade late game if not used for taking out bunkered monsters. *With Putty Rage It will almost guarantee that the enemy's Monster Bunkers will ben emptied by the time you are finished with your attack. Unless, of course, there were Eye-ra in the bunkers. 'Fang Bomb' The Fang Bomb is quite dangerous under the correct circumstances. However, Fang are very fragile and is easily destroyed by a Railgun Tower. Normally, this bomb is used to take down a Champion monster or a Monster Bunker. *Without Putty Rage The Fang will die easily, and if there are any splash damage towers or traps around, you will have just wasted a bunch of Goo. *With Putty Rage Some Putty Rage will help the Fang do their job much better, but you are better off saving your Putty for something more worthwhile. 'Brain Bomb' The Brain Bomb is somewhat lacking in results until you research the Invisibility ability. *Without Putty Rage The Brain can do moderate damage to a harvester, but unless your Brain have invisibility, they will die quickly to a Railgun Tower. *With Putty Rage Brain get powered up a bit, but a Silo Death Trap will crush them. 'Crabatron Bomb' The Crabatron Bomb is somewhat costly in terms of Goo and Housing Space. However, it is actually quite viable. *Without Putty Rage It can usually only take down about 2 or 3 buildings on a very strong base. Shame. *With Putty Rage This combination of monsters and Putty Rage is underrated. Crabatron with Putty Rage can take a lot of damage. It can usually take down maybe 5 or 6 Defensive Buildings. But the Heavy Trap puts an end to this monster bomb. 'Project X Bomb, or PPX' The Project X Bomb, or PPX bomb, was one of the most overpowered bomb until KIXEYE have nerfed the putty rage. Last time, the Huge Putty Rage (10m putty rage) provided monsters with 100% immunity. Booby traps and heavy traps cannot kill the Project X when it is immune, and by the time 40 seconds of the Huge Putty Rage expires, the towers should be down and the Project X starts munching on other buildings. Project X Bomb was replaced by DAVE bomb at that time because Project X needs less housing space, has higher damage than DAVE, and was cheaper than DAVE. 'Zafreeti Bomb' Zafreeti Bombs are useless without any monsters to heal. They're also vulnerable to Aerial Defense Towers, so make sure ADTs are down before bombing Zafreetis. In MR3, it is possible to fling in a bomb of Zafreetis to heal your champion from zilch to full within a short span of time. 'Teratorn Bomb' Teratorns can deal a huge deal of damage when they're in a group, especially when they have the Ricochet ability. But watch out for Aerial Defense Towers, they're nightmare to Teratorns. 'Wormzer Bomb' Wormzer bombs are one of the most feared bomb. 37 Lvl 5 Wormzer with Lvl 3 Splash Damage with 10m Putty can destroy about 99.25% of the highest level of Kozu's Tribe. When Wormzers are dumped with Putty, they're almost indestructible. Here's the proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6LqxTzRJHg 'D.A.V.E. Bomb' I consider DAVE Bomb as the current most overpowered monster bomb. With Fomor or Huge Putty Rage, a DAVE Bomb can destroy almost any bases, accompanied by a few Zafreetis if needed. Inferno Monster Bombs 'Spurtz bomb' Like a Pokey Bomb, but a bit stronger and a bit smaller (more housing space taken up). Still, it is weak against Railguns, Lasers, and Cannons. 'Zagnoid bomb' Overpowered, especially when accompanied with Fomor. 'Valgos bomb' Wall destroyer, when enraged can eliminate the pathing of an entire yard. 'Malphus bomb' Jumps over boxes. Enrage them to loot box yards quickly. 'Balthazar bomb' Champ and bunker monster killer. Enrage them to clear all bunkers and kill champs. 'Grokus bomb' Can survive for quite a long time after the rage wears off. No ability, though. 'Sabnox bomb' Use like PPX. 'King Wormzer bomb' A second version of the Wormzer bomb, just more powerful. Category:Other Guides